


Please Don't Leave

by leeanndarling



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, if you squint there might be some angst in the middle, it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeanndarling/pseuds/leeanndarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn messes up. Liam gets pissed, but forgives him. He always does.</p>
<p>(shit summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this a while back and it was James/Carlos, but I changed it. It's just a short little drabble that I thought of after watching the episode of Jonas LA where Stella tries to leave LA, but she ends up staying because leaving didn't feel right, and then her and Joe live happily ever after.
> 
> So... Yeah.

“How could you do this to me, Zayn?” Liam screamed at his now ex-boyfriend. “You said you wouldn’t hurt me anymore!”

“Liam!” Zayn said trying to reason with him. “It’s not what it looked like! She kissed me, not the other way around! You know I don’t like girls like that!”

“Zayn, this isn’t the first time,” Liam said calmer than before. “You’ve hurt me more than once. I’m done with this, Zayn. I just can’t do this anymore. I’m tired of being hurt!”

Tears were streaming down the brunette’s face as he yelled at Zayn. He wanted nothing more than to just wrap his arms around Liam’s waist and kiss him. He wanted to prove that he was sorry. He wanted to prove to Liam that he loves him.

“Liam, just please,” Zayn begged. “I’m sor-“

“I’m done with sorry, Zayn,” Liam spat. “I’m done with sorry and I’m done with you.”

“Liam, please tell me you don’t mean that.” Zayn tried to grab his hand. Liam jerked away.

“I mean it, Zayn. I’m sorry, but I just can’t do this anymore. I love you so much, I really do, but I’m tired of this.”

“Liam, it-“

“It won’t happen again,” Liam mocked. “I’ve heard it all before, Zayn. I’m sorry, but we’re over.”

“Please don’t go,” Zayn whispered as tears ran down his face. He saw Liam wipe his own face off.

Liam walked to the room he and Zayn shared and packed his clothes. The tears were still falling.

“Liam,” Zayn said, “where are you gonna stay? What about the band? What about Niall, Louis, and Harry?”

“I’ll get my own hotel room,” Liam said softly. “And of course I’m not going to leave the band. I can’t disappoint the fans.”

Zayn followed Liam to the door, continuing his pleas.

“Zayn,” Liam said. “I’ve made my choice. I’m leaving.” Liam saw the pain in Zayn’s eyes and choked back a sob. “I’m sorry, Zayn.”

Liam walked out the door. Zayn couldn’t hold back anymore and started sobbing uncontrollably. He leaned against the wall and sunk down to the floor.

“I can’t believe I lost him,” Zayn said. “I can’t believe it.”

Zayn wiped his face off and ran to his room. He needed a plan. He was determined to get Liam back no matter the cost.

-0-

“Zayn,” Louis said, “calm down and tell me what happened. Why did Liam leave?”

“Perrie and I kissed,” Zayn sobbed. “Liam wouldn’t let me apologize. He said he was done with sorry and done with me!”

None of the boys knew how to react. They didn’t know what to say. Niall just pulled Zayn close and let him cry.

Two weeks passed and Liam still refused to talk to Zayn. He was still mad.

“Liam is never late,” Harry mentioned. “Maybe something is wrong.”

“Call him,” Louis suggested. He walked over to Zayn who had his head in his hands.

Niall pulled out his phone and called Liam. It went straight to voicemail and the brunette’s voice came through the phone.

_“Liam here. I’m pretty sure this is one of the boys, honestly. I don’t have my phone. It’s with Paul right now. I’m going home. I can’t do this anymore. I tried to finish the tour, I really did. I just can’t handle this right now. My flight leaves at 10:15 and it’s 9:10 right now, so I have to go. Bye.”_

Niall hung up the phone and looked at the clock. 9:40.

“Shit,” he said. “We have to get to the airport. Now!”

“What’s going on?” Zayn asked.

“Liam is on his way to the airport,” Niall said. “He’s probably already there. His flight leaves at 10:15. He’s going home.”

Louis’s jaw dropped. “We have to hurry!”

Zayn made sure to grab something out of his bag and shove it in his pocket.

The boys arrived at LAX and pulled up out front. Louis threw the keys to the valet and they all ran inside. Zayn was the first one to notice Liam. He was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands.

“Liam!”

Liam’s head jerked up. His eyes were red and wide with shock. “Zayn, what are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t let you leave, Liam,” Zayn said. Liam stood up.

“I-I don’t even know if I can,” he admitted shyly. “I couldn’t bring myself to walk through security. It just didn’t feel right.”

“Then stay here with me.”

“Zayn, I’m tired of being hurt. I don’t want to leave, but I don’t know if I can stay.”

Zayn grabbed Liam’s hands. “I won’t hurt you anymore, Liam.”

“How can I believe you?”

Zayn pulled Liam into a kiss. Liam fought it and pushed Zayn away.

“Zayn, you’re just going to hurt me again,” Liam said as he jerked his hands from Zayn’s.

“No I won’t!” Zayn said loudly. “I won’t hurt you, Liam. I hate seeing you cry.”

“Zayn, you always say that,” Liam said. “You always promise you won’t hurt me. But you do. How can I be sure that you won’t-?”

“Marry me.”

The air rushed from Liam’s lungs. “Wh-what?” he choked out.

Zayn pulled the object from his pocket and got down on one knee. He opened the box to reveal a ring. “Marry me, Liam. Please. I love you so much. Just please. Don’t leave.

Liam staggered backwards. “Zayn,” he breathed. A small smile came to his lips. “Okay. I’ll marry you. I won’t leave. I love you, too.”

Zayn put the ring on Liam’s finger and stood up. He pulled him in and they shared a passionate kiss.

“You won’t ever be hurt again,” Zayn whispered as they pulled away. He rested his forehead against his fiancé’s. “I promise, Liam. I love you. Thank you for not leaving.”


End file.
